


Protection's Log

by nerdy_as_heck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Brainwashing, Cussing, Dark, Death, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infection, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: This is for an OC plot I have with a friend.
Kudos: 1





	Protection's Log

The following is an abbreviated version of the log Alex, otherwise known as Protection, kept while Matus was in his possession for seven months. Added are some thoughts from Matus himself, thoughts he has tried to forget ever since, unsuccessfully.

**Day 1:** I figured I should start writing these to make sure I'm making progress to the ultimate goal. I must say, hes more challenging than I originally suspected he would be. Getting within two feet of him results in attempts to kick and bite, despite him being held by his hands from the ceiling. If it continues, the few inches he has to dangle may have to be restrained as well. A few days without food should calm his temper a bit.

  
_I'll fucking get out of here one way or another. It doesn't matter how much it fucking hurts, how my skin is rubbed raw from the rope and how the fresh wound of his stupid name keeps dripping blood down onto my head. I fucking have to. And as soon as I do, Protection is a goddamn dead man. I need to get out. For Aace. For the twins. For baby. For Drea. Everyone._

**Day 9:** He chewed through the ropes holding him back. I found him earlier today trying to kick down the door to my room, with little success, barely managing to make a dent in the thick wood. Regardless of how long he'd been at it, something like that couldn't go unpunished. I didn't think the handcuffs would have to come out so soon, yet here we are anyway. He should be grateful I'm at least kind enough to let his feet touch the floor, considering the bruise he left on my side. Might as well return the favor.

  
_For a small fucker, Protection sure hits hard. I should have been able to fight back. If I had eaten more than one cheese sandwich in the past week, maybe I could have broken out in time... There's no reason he should have caught me. Theres no reason I should still be stuck here. I can't even pull on my hands anymore for fear of the metal slicing them clean off. All I could do was hang there and take the beating. He's going to pay for this_ _._

**Day 12:** His scar has obviously become infected. Thank god this bitch has healing tears, I don't have use for someone with just one arm. He'd be so much weaker. At least the scar is still visible, I'd have to carve it again if not, and I left my fucking knife in his room. No use in returning to the scene of the crime, not when there is still work to do. I've been using Matus' knives just fine to slice him up every time he talks back; I'll use that one if necessary. He's making progress. Its just taking longer than I thought.

  
_It hurt worse for him to force my arm down than to continue leaving it up like it has been for so long. I didn't even have the energy to make a fist, much less knock him out like I wanted to. Motherfucker made me kick him to start the tears, and then had the audacity to kick me back for hurting him. No matter what I do... Nothing helps. He's fucking controlling me. Everything. I can't let him keep doing this._

**Day 30:** He hasn't talked for the past three days. Its better than nothing, I suppose, though its a pain in the ass to constantly clean up after him. It might be time to start letting him down while I'm around, to test his loyalty. Not without precautions, of course. I've been saving the collar for this exact occasion...

  
_What if... I can't get out? What if its really not possible? I'm fucking sick of this. I'm sick of everything hes done to me. I just want to go home... I can't even imagine how I would. I can't even stand when he puts on the collar and lets me drop to the floor. I have 30 minutes to remember how to stand and walk, or the punishment starts. I can only imagine what this thing will do to me if I don't hurry._

**Day 45:** The shock collar has been surprisingly effective on him. Its stopped him from moving towards the door, its stopped him from trying to attack or even speak without being spoken to. Physically, hes mine. But tediousness of pressing the button and locking him up at night isn't the goal. Its time for the 2nd phase.

  
_I can't sleep anymore... I think its been two weeks, but I can't remember. Time is blurring together. I can only imagine the kind of brain damage I must be getting from such a high voltage fifty times a day. I feel like I've lost seventy pounds. My muscle and strength is gone. All I can think about is Aace, and how no one has come... What if... They forgot about me?_

**Day 70:** True sleep deprivation takes a long time to achieve, but it's the best solution and the quickest way to the goal. With a lack of sleep comes a worse memory, and thoughts that can easily be manipulated. Today starts daily questioning. With enough repetition, he will believe the words he says.

  
_Aace- Shock. Drea- Shock. Trying to rest- Shock. Isaac- Nothing. I know what he's trying to do. He's trying to brainwash me. It won't work. I love Is- Aace. I love Aace. That won't change. Ever. No matter how many beatings I take and bruises that form. No matter how many more broken bones. He can keep snapping my fingers, I don't fucking care anymore._

**Day 124:** Last night was the first time I gave Matus the chance to be unchained for the night, and he did not disappoint. When I woke up, he was still sitting in the same spot, eyes wide open. I must admit it was odd, seeing him frozen without actively doing anything. But it worked, and thats what matters. We're nearly there. He's nearly mine. Just a bit longer.

  
_I feel like theres... Something wrong. I don't remember much of anything. I know I live here, and Alex is my friend. He takes care of me. Hes my best friend. But besides that...? Why am I here? What else? He promised he would take me to Isaac if I just did as he said... How much longer will it take? Maybe I can go see him today..._

**Day 164:** I can't say I'm surprised by how idiotic Matus has grown to be. Every day he asks where Isaac is, and frankly its starting to piss me off. He's forgotten about Aace at least, but goddamn... This is almost more annoying. Everytime I use the shock collar, he blanks out for about ten minutes and forgets what he's doing. The area around his neck has grown red and raw; I'm willing to bet it's 3rd degree burns by now, but like hell am I going to take it off just to heal it. If he asks me one more time, I'm tying him up again.

  
_Do you remember the time Isaac invited me over to his room and we hung out for the whole day? Or the time Hope and I talked about him while he was busy somewhere else? Or the time I beat someone because they threatened to hurt him? Isaac, hes just... We're soulmates. I can't wait to see him again._

**Day 200:** He doesn't even question the new scars he wakes up with every day. Not that he sleeps often, that is; maybe once a week? Its difficult to keep track. Its become entertaining to watch him close his eyes, only to force away with a scream at the shock. He's finally made it. Hes obedient to his dying breath. Today, I'll send him out to test his loyalty for sure. He has an hour to bring me back some proof of his damage. Finally. My efforts reward me.

  
_I have to find Isaac while I'm out. This is my chance. Alex trusts me to find him... Its only when I'm finished choking the person that told me he wasn't here anymore that I realized time was up. All I have to do is rip out a chunk of their hair to bring back; at least they can't feel it anymore. I won't lie: it felt really, really fucking good._

**Day 213:** He's fucking gone. He left again. He's going to pay for this shit when I find him.


End file.
